


A little comfort

by Glewiel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Eating out, F/F, Fingering, Katrina is exhausted and should probably not be having sex with anyone, Lorca isnt actually in this, Mention of Character Death (Lorca), Mention of previous relationships, Same for Michael honestly, Shower Sex, but they comfort each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glewiel/pseuds/Glewiel
Summary: Missing scene Season 1, Episode 14. You know the one. Kat is exhausted and mourns Gabriels death. Michael comes to her to propose the plan. They seek comfort in each others arms. Heed the tags.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Katrina Cornwell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A little comfort

Katrina Cornwell was sitting on the couch in her quarters. Her head hurt, her eyes felt puffy and tired, but the tears had long since dried on her face. Gabriel Lorca was dead. She had allowed herself to mourn the death of such an extraordinary man, of a friend, in the privacy of her quarters.

She wondered if it was better news than when she had had to realize that he had given up on all Starfleet ideals, better than thinking he had knowingly sent her in into a Klingon trap. Because know she knew her Gabriel hadn’t done that. Why did she even think of him as hers? They had a few glorious years in the Academy, of friendship and the occasional tumble. It wasn’t like either of them had ever committed. It was always clear that their careers came first. That serving Starfleet came first.

And even then, that night, when she had slept with his Doppelganger from the other universe. It had felt familiar, his body so strong and solid over her, so comforting. She had closed her eyes and thought of earth, of home, had forgotten the war was raging just outside the captains quarters. That he had pulled a phaser on her had worried her, she had seen he wasn’t well, but she had still thought it was her Gabriel. That she could bring him back to health.

She had thought about him laying in her own blood and excrements on the Klingon ship, had even occasionally dreamt of a rescue that wouldn’t come. But knowing now that Gabriel had left this universe before the war even began? That he must have died a terrible death in a reality where everything was twisted into broken shapes? It didn’t feel like a comfort, it didn’t feel like anything. But she had felt too many emotions in the last months, too many deaths, too many setbacks. She barely felt alive anymore.  
Briefly she wondered whether Katrina Cornwell was alive in the other universe. Was she a part of that cruel regime? Did she support it? Did she try to rise up and got herself killed in the process? Had she met Gabriel there? Were they lovers as well?

All this thinking; it brought her nowhere. But sleep wouldn’t come easily to her these days. She focused her eyes and realized that she had just been staring at the same spot on the coffee table for the last half an hour. Her bones ached. She stretched her muscles out, ran her fingers through her hair and found the strength to get up. She left the unfinished glass of scotch on the table and went across the room instead. Her personal food replicator presented her a glass of water and she gulped it down quickly. Perhaps she should get into the sonic, read another report of lives lost and wait for Alpha shift to start.

In this moment, the door chirped, announcing a visitor. Who could it be, who sought her out, on this ship of broken souls? She walked and waved her hand to manually open the door.

Michael Burnham, the mutineer. She was wearing her blank Starfleet-issued uniform. Her eyes shown bright in that beautiful dark brown shade, the light making her skin look like porcelain. Katrina could admit to herself that she was quite taken with the Specialist, despite her history, despite the fact the other Lorca apparently arranged for her to be on Discovery.

“I suppose I don’t have to tell you it’s the middle of the night.” She was proud of how level her voice sounded, even if a trace of her sadness and desperation seemed to sneak into every one of her sentences these days.

“I have a proposal”, Specialist Burnham answered. Katrina was immediately intrigued. Pippa had thought the world of Michael Burnham, and she also seemed to have made quite the name for herself on the Discovery.

Or did she mean a different kind of proposal? It seemed unlikely, yet Kat found herself glancing down to her breasts before stepping aside to let the young woman in. The door shut and the Admiral turned around, only to realize in what kind of state her quarters were. Her uniform and badge were laying over a chair, the opened bottle and glass on the table telling the whole story of her night.

Specialist Burnham stood in the middle of the room, glancing around swiftly before focusing on Katrina, folding her hands behind her back.  
“I spoke to the Emperor. She had some… interesting inside on Qo’noS , on how the Terran Empire defeated the Klingons.”

Katrina listened to Burnham talk, noting the facts but also the way Michael held herself, the way she seemed to ground herself with her feet on the floor.

“I agree… It could work. Bringing the fight to them. Drawing them back. Perhaps ending this war”, the Admiral said when Burnham had finished.

“It sure beats being endlessly needled by them, our people killed, losing starships and civilians alike. None of our plans have worked, Specialist. All of Starfleets resources, everything we have built and none of it…” Kat realized she was rambling, that her earlier helplessness was coming back. Burnham had presented her with a plan, and a good plan it was. But it also meant giving up on a lot of things Starfleet had stood for, she had worked for her entire life, and the prospect frightened her. That they might win, that it might finally be over. And of course just attacking military targets would not be enough. Michael Burnham was not aware, but Kat had immediately understood just exactly what would be necessary to end this war and do it right.

“Admiral?”

Kat looked up. She hadn’t realized she sat down and the Specialist had moved closer, her big eyes full of concern. Katrina took a deep breath and let it leave her lungs. So it would be. The Klingons would not win this war. She would protect Earth. All that was left to do was convince the Admiralty. But that would be easy, they were desperate, and it was a good plan.

“Sit with me, Michael.” Kat was unsure why these words had left her mouth. She knew she wanted the young woman, but even more she wanted any distraction from the terrible reality she had just realized she would have a hand in creating.

Burnham sat next to her, her eyes curious and still concerned.

“Admiral?”

Katrina smiled a wry smile, but her eyes were soft as she studied the other woman.

“It’s a good plan Michael. I will call a meeting with the Admiralty and we will work out the details. Can the Discovery make a jump to the caves?”

“I think so.” Michaels voice was levelled, but she fidgeted with her hands.

Katrina made a rash decision. She was tired. She had to take a shower before facing the world, before facing the terrible decisions that had to be made, today, tomorrow and however long this war would still rage one. She knew it was escapism, a deep human desire for physical connection that brought this on. But she was tired of psychoanalyzing herself.

“Would you come into the sonic with me?”, she asked honestly. Leaning back a little, giving Michael space and a view of her lithe body in the tank top as well.  
To her surprise Michaels reaction betrayed nothing but confusion, her brows furrowed, her body language engaged but hardened.

“I… I’m sorry? I showered in my quarters at the end of my shift.”

Oh my. Kat couldn’t help but smile. The young woman was raised on Vulcan, by Ambassador Sarek non the less, but she would have thought that her time spend on the Shenzou would have helped along her social skills. Or perhaps this was her way of rejection? Katrina couldn’t be sure, so she clarified: “I meant with me, together. Less of a shower, more of a physical connection.” Her smile turned a bit sheepish. Perhaps she shouldn’t have gone down this path.

But Michaels face cleared up. “Oh… Well. I wouldn’t mind a distraction. And if it is something you would enjoy?”, she offered and Kat could see her cheeks turning a faint red.  
“Oh, I would make sure you would enjoy yourself as well, Michael. No strings attached, no hard feelings. Just a bit of comfort?”

“Yes”, Michael nodded. “I… Yes, that sounds… agreeable.”

Kat laughed a little. “Good. Anything you aren’t comfortable with?”

Michael didn’t seem to understand the question completely, her brows furrowed again. “I… No. If so, I will let you know immediately, Admiral.”

Katrina nodded once, took Michaels hand and pulled her up from the couch. “Call me Katrina, if you like.” Kat seemed too personal, too reminiscent of the dark thoughts this night had consumed her in.

She walked away to the bathroom, pulling off her tank top over her head, standing briefly to get rid of her leggings and threw them both in the direction of the bed. When she turned around she could see Michael still standing by the couch staring at her, her eyes wandering over her skinny body, taking in her scars and wrinkles.

Katrina smiled a bit. “Changed your mind?”

“No”, Michael said hurriedly and pulled on the zipper of her top.

“Good”. With that she disappeared into the bathroom, taking of her bra and panties and turned on the sonic shower. She could hear Michael enter, wearing her Starfleet issued tank top and black underwear. The women eyed each other as steam filled the small room.

Then Katrina stepped into Burnhams space, claiming her mouth with a gentle kiss. She let her hands wander over Michaels back, under her tank top, claiming her soft skin. She deepened the kiss, feeling the younger woman’s hands slowly exploring the skin of her back, her touch feather light and careful. She let her hands wander between them, putting the tiniest bit of pressure on Michaels cunt above the panties, feeling where her lips divided and that she was shaved. Michael responded with a shiver. She took a tiny step backwards and Katrina let her go and gave her space.

“I lack… experience in this activity. With women I mean”, Michael said somewhat self-consciously.

“Let’s see if we can change that. Just let me know if I do something you don’t like, or if you want something done to you…” Images filled Katrina’s head as she thought of the endless possibilities, she probably didn’t have the time and space to realize today and felt herself getting wet and excited of teaching the young woman what she had not yet experienced.

Michael nodded, took off her shirt and underwear in swift, clinical motions and stepped to follow Kat into the sonic. For a moment the two women just enjoyed the warmth and steady pressure of the shower before Michael experimentally lifted her hands and touched Katrina’s breasts. The older woman closed her eyes and moved closer, moaning encouragingly as her nipples were squeezed. Micheal’s expression could only be described as curious and focused, as she let her hands wander all over Kats body, experimenting with what would make her sigh and moan. They started kissing again and as Michael opened her mouth to let the Admiral in, she could feel herself relax, the soft, sexual sensations washing over her in the steam filled room.

Kats hands, that had been cupping Michaels face, wandered downward to squeeze her breasts, touch the strong muscles of her stomach, her thighs, her perk ass cheeks. She wound one of her hands between her legs and Michael opened them wider to accommodate her. One finger spread her lips and found her clit. The younger woman gasped. She hadn’t realized how wet she was, how hot and willing.

Katrina stifled her with a kiss and started rubbing her clit in circular motions. Michael almost lost her balance, holding on the Admiral for dear life, biting her lip and staring with her brown eyes, pupils dilated. Kat smiled at her eagerness. The young woman clearly hadn’t been treated right by her previous lovers, however few there had been.  
The floor looked uncomfortable, and Kats knees certainly wouldn’t thank her, but she had a feeling Michael could benefit from seeing a bit of a wider spectrum of human sexual interactions. The specialist startled as the Admiral pulled her hand back, and went on her knees.

“What-“

She didn’t get the sentence out as Katrina went forward, used her hands to keep her steady as her mouth moved in and her tongue started exploring. Michael made noises she had never before heard herself make, as Kat started to pleasure her. The older woman took pride in how fast Michael was falling apart under her hands, holding on the walls, whining, and moaning.

“Katrina… I need…” Her voice was high pitched and sounded close to delirious.

Usually Kat would tease, but they didn’t have all that much time. So, she continued her administrations while moving one of her hands to Michaels entrance, spreading the moisture, massaging her and finally pushing one finger inside. A long moan from the other woman spurred her on as she started fucking her in earnest, licking her until finally Michael came around her with an otherworldly noise, shaking, moving her body erratically trying to draw out the pleasure.

Kat let go of her, moving upwards, pulling the young woman into her arms. Her knees and lower back ached and she let her face be cleaned by the sonic. Michaels cunt pulsed on Katrinas thigh, her whole body shaking against her. When Michaels breathing slowed down she looked up and her mouth was claimed in a searing kiss. Michaels brain went haywire, she could taste herself on Kats tongue, pushing herself against her, revelling in her post orgasm-high and the feeling of the Admirals skin on hers.  
“That was… incredible”, she got out and stared at Kat with her big brown eyes. The older woman smiled at that and cradled her face in her hand.

“You are… very sexy.” She smirked and pushed her brown hair out of her face. She could see Michael hesitating and quickly said: “You don’t have to return the favour. It was a pleasure bringing you pleasure, Michael Burnham. I feel more relaxed already.”

“No. I want to.” Those big brown eyes, biting her lip. “I just… I am not sure I know how.”

“Okay…” Katrina looked at her, the wrinkles around her eyes accentuating her caring smile. She moved one of Michaels hand to hold on to her hips and the other between her legs. Michaels eyes wandered downwards, but Kat grabbed her chin. “Look at me, Michael.”

Michael swallowed nervously, carefully navigating the soft hair above her pussy, spreading the lips. Katrina felt different and yet strangely familiar. She moved up and down, trying to find out what would feel good to the Admiral and smiled a small smile of success when she found her clit and saw the pleasure in Katrina’s eyes.

“Slowly… Move up and down a little bit… Not too much pressure…” It felt strangely good to Michael to be directed in such a way and she felt pleasure in watching Katrina fall apart under her ministrations. The older woman had closed her eyes and started to move her body in tandem with her. She moaned and whispered words of encouragement to Michael, her hands holding on to her shoulder blades, her wet hair clinging to her skin. She felt seen, heard, experiences in the small space of the shower, but she found that she didn’t mind the way she could be herself in front of this young clinical woman she barely knew.

She imagined laying Michael out on her bed at home in San Francisco, literal light years away, exploring her body in the sunlight, just taking her apart and putting her together again.

Michael sped up her pace, moved in and placed a kiss on Katrina’s lips and Kat let go and came with a groan. They held each other during the after-effect of her orgasm, revelling in the newness and yet strange contentment and closeness they felt. Then the Admiral opened her eyes and let reality slip back in. She smiled at Michael.

“Computer, cancel sonic shower.” The steam stopped and Michael stepped away and took one of the towels from the other side of the bathroom, drying her face and wrapping her body in it. Kat followed suit and pressed a chaste kiss to Burnham’s cheek.

“Thank you, Michael. That was… soothing. Thank you.” She meant it. Some of the tension had bled from her shoulders. She felt like she could face the world again. Face this war.

“Thank you, Admiral. It was… quite enlightening”, Michael answered shyly and stepped to find her clothes. Katrina also made quick work of getting dressed, her back to the Specialist. When she turned around Michael Burnham had returned to her earlier posturing, but the gleam in her eyes had intensified. Kat zipped up her jacket, fixed her hair and pinned her Admirals insignia onto it.

She gave Michael a last one of her wry smiles.

“Shall we?”

Michael responded with a nod of her head. “After you… Katrina.”


End file.
